User blog:ShadowSpirit020/20 Questions to Ask Your OC - Ivy Efiáltis
Originally, I wasn't going to do this. But decided to screw it, let's do it! Ivy is up first! Question #1 What was the source of inspiration for your character? Ivy was made because I wanted to make a child of God/Goddess. I already did something with Lightning so went with my other favorite element, Darkness! Unfortunately, Erebus couldn't be used as a parent, so I went down, tried to find a child of Erebus that could work. I don't remember who helped me, but someone mentioned Phobetor and he worked! Of course, I later end giving Ivy both powers Darkness and Nightmares. But, Ivy doesn't mention both and really only uses her Nightmare powers? There you have it. Ivy's Inspiration / Concept? Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Ivy's motifs and aesthetics are shadowy swirls and nightmares - she's the daughter of a Nightmare God! Her colors vary from black to a dark grayish and dark purple. Black generally is associated with power, fear, mystery, strength, authority, elegance, formality, death, evil, and aggression, authority, rebellion, and sophistication. Out of all those, the mystery does fit for Ivy, so does elegance, not so much for the others. Ivy is like the opposite of most of the other things. Purple '''is associated with spirituality, the sacred, higher self, passion, third eye, fulfillment, and vitality. Honestly, purple doesn't really fit with Ivy personally. I just went with it so it's not a totally black and gray picture with her. Question #3 ''List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws.'' Ivy is Friendly, Kind, Supportive. Ivy is also anxious at times, insecure, and idk. She's mostly afraid of people leaving her like her mother, Calliope, did. That fear has stuck to her for many years. When she starts dating Blake, he helps her with that and while he can't make it leave her, he tries to show he will never leave her. Question #4 ''Who are your character's four most important people?'' Ivy's most important people: her dad, Phobetor, her grandfather Erebus, cousin Erin, and her pet panther Ciaran. Question #5 ''What is your character's biggest fear?'' Ivy's biggest fear is being '''abandoned. Her mother, Calliope, abandoned her with her father, and even though her father loves her greatly, Ivy still fears that she will be abandoned. Question #6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? Ivy has no scars on her. Question #7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? Greek to Roman? Norse to Egyptian? Coming Soon~ Question #8 Who is your character's childhood friend? And do they have only one friend? Do they have none? Is it a cat or dog? Question #9 For your character's future, what happens to them? Do they follow their parents' legacy? Do they become something else? Do they get married and have children? Question #10 What is your character's sexuality? Are they straight? Bi? Homo? Pan? How did they found out they were x? Question #11 Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them? Was it your familiar environment? Your personality? Your fears? Question #12 What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe? A comment about their family? A memory? Question #13 What is your character's favourite memory? Something with their siblings? The first time they kissed the one they most loved? Question #14 What is your character passionate about? Their legacy? Their loved one? A hobby? Question #15 Is your character calm or violent? And what did get them to be like this? Question #16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? Will they run for their best friend or sibling? Or will they stay quiet? Question #17 If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? One of the Schuyler Sisters from "Hamilton"? Christine from "The Phantom of the Opera"? J.D. from "Heathers"? Question #18 What feature of your character makes them unique? Their freckles? A tattoo? Question #19 What does your character most love about themselves? Their ability to fly? Their eyes? Their legacy? Question #20 If your character could swap their destiny with one of their friends, which destiny would they get? The question speaks to itself, hehe. Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge